


Painting

by God0fYonder



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Art, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fYonder/pseuds/God0fYonder
Summary: Alison decides to paint all of the ghosts so that Mike can see them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Alison sets up her easel outside and places a huge canvas on it. She then proceeded to place an a display of colour all over the white palette and placed her blushed in a colourful jar beside her. 

Kitty saw Alison in the garden and approached her “ooh a painting how exciting what is it of?” She curiously asked. “I’m painting the house as a present for Mike” she smiled.

“Oh I have an idea why not paint is infront of the house”. Alison then turned to her “that’s actually not a bad idea Kitty would you mind asking the others if their ok to come out?” Kitty’s face beamed with excitement “ I’m sure they’d be thrilled” she said as she ran into the house”

Meanwhile, the ghosts were all into the living room listening some some more boring poems from Thomas. “Then as he knelt to her he...” Thomas was then interrupted by kitty “everyone listen Alison is painting a picture of the house and she wants to paint all of us in it” the ghosts were relived that they could do something else instead of listening to Thomas and his questionable poetry. 

“She’s painting a picture you say?” The captain asked.

“I think it would be wonderful” Lady Button spoke 

“It would be like a family picture” pat said

They all then proceeded to leave for the garden.


	2. Ghost control

Alison tried to set up her paints whilst the captain gets everyone in order. “Right Julian, Me and Thomas will be at the back since we’re tall then Pat, Fanny, Robin,Mary, Kitty will be at the front and Humphrey... pat will be holding you” .

“Great” Humphrey sighed.

“Ok you lot please be quiet I need to focus” Alison said. They ghosts stood incredibly still, even Alison was shocked as this is the time they’ve behaved for once. After some time she applied the primary colours and started on shading but now the ghosts were starting to get restless.

“Tis it done yet?” Mary asked “my legs be hurting”  
“How can they hurt?” Thomas said “we’re dead”  
“Is it going to be much longer?” Humphrey asked   
“Stop it all of you can’t you see Alison is trying to focus!” The Captain snapped

Whilst they argued Alison had finished half of the shading and continued to focus. “Ok guys just need to finish these and then we’re done” 

“How long will it take Alison?” Lady B asked   
“Half an hour tops”   
“God Dam it” Julian sighed

They stood still but we’re starting to get restless but after some time Alison was done. Then they heard Mike arriving, he got out of his car and walked over to Alison.

“My goodness you’ve been busy then..” he then makes eye contact with the picture “who are they ?” He pointed to the group of people.

“Well you know the ghosts I’ve been talking too well that’s them”. Mike turned around and said “hello” thinking he was talking to them but he was facing the wrong way. 

“Why he talking to sky?” Robin asked


End file.
